Little Moments
by rocks at my window
Summary: Jack and Kim are in denial about having crushes on each other - but we all know that actions speak louder than words, don't they? A series of one-shots depicting special moments in their lives where they act as if they're more than just friends.
1. The School Dance

Chapter 1: The School Dance

**HEY! So anyway, I recently got obsessed with Kickin' It, and I think Jack and Kim totally belong together! So I decided to make a couple of one-shots on them. They're all not related and not in order. I just write whenever inspiration comes, so forgive me if in one chapter they act like lovebirds and the next they still haven't confessed yet. (But NO LOVEBIRDS)**

**See, just so we're clear, my Jack x Kim stories wouldn't be about them already dating. They'll be about the little moments they have together, whether it's fun, or embarrassing, or shy. So please don't expect them to be lovebirds or anything (I think I've already said that. Never mind!)**

**Anyway, just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. If I did, Jack or Kim would be dating. (or at least admitted their crushes)**

Kim's POV:

I was sitting with Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Jack again at our usual lunch table. Ah… Jack. Wait, what am I saying? I do NOT like him! ARGH!

But on the other hand, I felt like I did have a little crush on him. I mean, I have been waiting forever for him to ask me to the school dance, but he just hasn't. Every girl has been reminding me that the school dance was coming up, and Grace and I were even going to go get some dresses later after school. But I mean, what's the point of going if you don't even have a date?

Although Jack probably didn't like me in return. He flirts with many girls, and he'll probably ask Donna Tobin to the dance, who would immediately accept. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

The boys just clowned around as usual, and I just joined in the laughter. After lunch, I cleared my tray before heading off to my next class. (or so the boys thought) The boys, because they had started a food fight yesterday, had to stay back and clean the cafeteria up.

Instead of heading off to class, I peeped into the cafeteria to watch if they said anything about Jack taking me to the dance. Jeez, I felt like some obsessed creep! But I had to know if Jack really liked me or not. I didn't want to just keep on wondering, hoping for the best, and end up with Jack taking Donna Tobin instead.

I had to wait a while before the boys started the whole dance conversation thing.

"So guys, I'm planning on taking Jessica **(A/N: Random girl, not important!) **to the dance," I heard Jerry said. I secretly thanked him for starting the school dance subject. "Do you think I should wait until school's over before handing her a rose and asking her, or do you think I should make it really grand, like, announce it in front of the whole school or something?" I rolled my eyes. Knowing Jerry, he would probably make a fool of himself, announcing it to the whole school.

"If you hand her rose and ask her out, it'll be really sweet and touch her heart," Milton said. "But she may find it boring. You know."

"On the other hand," Eddie continued for him, "if you announce it to the whole school, it'll be grand and really cool. But what if she wants to keep the whole thing private?"

"I feel stuck," Jerry complained. Suddenly, there was silence, before he spoke again teasingly, "So Jack, how are YOU gonna ask Kim to the dance?"

I felt my stomach flutter with joy. Jack was asking me to the dance? Whoopee! Then I tried telling myself that I didn't like Jack like that.

Oh, why was I so fickle?

I heard Jack stutter nervously, "Uh, guys, uh, what are you talking about? Uh, who says I'm taking Kim to the dance?"

My heart sank. Jack didn't want to take me to the dance? It was a huge blow.

"Oh come on!" Jerry teased again. "Everyone knows you like her! You gotta muster up the courage and ask her out to the dance! DUDE!"

"Nah, I don't think so," Jack said hastily.

I heard silence before I heard Milton speak, "Jack, think about it. Donna Tobin's pretty. Heather Clarke is pretty. Many girls that you've flirted with and tried to ask out are pretty. And I mean, Kim, come on! Many people think SHE'S pretty. So you shouldn't have a real problem, should you? Unless there's a real reason to why you're so shy."

I peeked into the cafeteria to see Jack's face turn crimson red.

"Guys, that's just 'cause, you know, we're just friends," Jack said with a shrug.

My heart sank even deeper. Jack thought we were just friends? I mean, it did make sense, but… I was just so confused. Did I like Jack or not?

I walked away slowly, with my head down, and went to class.

Later that day, I was strolling out of class, still thinking to myself. Jack didn't want to ask me to the dance. On one hand, I was totally cool with that. He could go ask someone like Donna or Heather, who he wasn't afraid to ask. He didn't have to ask me. I was just his friend. On the other hand, I was disappointed. I really thought that he liked me. He wanted to protect me from Ricky Weaver, and even asked me to go grab a burger with him. **(A/N: Remember the Ricky Weaver episode?) **I had really mixed feelings about the whole situation.

"KIM!" I heard Jack call me, and my stomach fluttered. What was he going to say? I suddenly felt really nervous.

_Snap out of it, Kim, _I told myself. _You DO NOT like Jack._

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around and trying to act casual. I didn't do a very good job. I was bad at lying – which means that I'm really bad at pretending to act casual when I was totally not feeling casual!

Luckily, Jack didn't really seem to notice. He looked worried himself, too.

"Uh Kim, there's something I wanna ask you," he said, wiping his palms on his jeans.

I drew a deep breath, waiting anxiously for what he was going to say. Was he finally going to ask me out to the school dance?

"Uh, so you know, the school dance, I was, uh, wondering if you would, uh, like to, uh, go with me?" he stuttered, looking at me hopefully when he'd finished. Wow. He was really nervous about asking me.

I was a little shocked myself, so I stood there, wondering what to say.

Jack shook his head. "Never mind."

He began walking away, but I pulled him back. "Wait Jack!" I gave him a smile. "I'd love to."

Jack looked so happy, he could fly. I felt that way too. And joined by our friends, we strolled out of the school. It felt perfect!

The day of the dance arrived, and I was nervous and excited at the same time. Dancing with Jack! It was all kind of nerve-racking, but at the same time, I was looking forward to it. I had curled my long blonde hair, and had specially bought a sleeveless white dress and a pair of sequined white flats.

I arrived in school and entered the gymnasium. The whole place was decorated with blue and white balloons and streamers, and there was a DJ playing some tunes. Right at that moment, students were dancing to Dynamite by Taio Cruz.

My eyes scanned the crowd for Jack, and I finally found him. He looked… handsome. I shook myself roughly, but it was hard. He looked really cute. I knocked my head, trying to get myself to snap out of it. We were just friends.

I approached him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Jack," I said, when he turned around.

He looked at a loss for words, almost like the time he saw me in that purple dress when that sleazebag Ricky Weaver came to our school.

"Wow Kim, you look…" He trailed off, embarrassed. "Nice," he managed to finish.

"Not so bad yourself," I complimented him with a smile.

The dance went on normally, and we just hung out and chatted with the rest of the boys. Suddenly, the DJ decided to slow it down, and played a slow song. Couples grabbed each other and began to slow dance.

I fidgeted nervously, wondering if Jack would ask me to dance with him. I mean, could I dance with him? I was a really bad dancer, even after Jerry's dance lesson. I was totally going to embarrass myself.

"Hey," Jack said, tapping my shoulder. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I managed to stutter.

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We both felt a bit uncomfortable but soon got into the rhythm of things.

"Hey Kim?" Jack said suddenly.

"Yeah?" 

"I just want to thank you for agreeing to come with me to the dance. I was really nervous about asking you, and it was worse with all the guys pressuring me."

I simply smiled. "No problem."

It was the best night ever.

**Okay, so, maybe it's not the best ending. But nonetheless, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! :D**

**Anyway, the next chapter would be on Christmas. Argh, I know right? A bit too soon. But like I said, I'll write whenever I get inspired. No particular order.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**~PurpleDisneyRox999**


	2. The Ups and Downs of Being Sick Part 1

Chapter 2: The Ups and Downs of Being Sick Part 1

**Hey guys! Kelsey here! SOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner, but my internet kind of 'stopped working' for some time… But to make up for it, this chapter is extra long – and I have a feeling you guys would like it, 'cause this is one of (personally) best chapters I've ever written in my life. (including other fanfics) However, this is only Part ONE to the Ups and Downs of Being Sick. I'll have another part coming up ASAP.**

**So anyway, I know, I said that this would be a Christmas chapter, but I kind of got sudden inspiration and decided that perhaps the Christmas chapter can wait until it's actually Christmas. :-/ Yeah, sorry about that! **

**Oh, and please check out the Author's Note at the bottom. It's SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

Kim's POV:

I trudged out of my first period classroom – Math, feeling exhausted. My eyelids were drooping close, and I had to consciously snap them open every ten seconds. My head was also throbbing, and I couldn't even solve a simple Math problem.

Why was I so weary and tired, you ask? Apparently, my neighbor had gotten this extremely crazy idea and went to adopt – not one, but – _four _dogs. And these dogs just loved to bark at night – it seemed like they were nocturnal or something. So last night, I was just trying desperately to sleep, but every time I was about to doze off, a loud bark would sound, snapping me awake. It was incredibly annoying. In fact, it was only at 4:00 a.m. when I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Another thing was my new baby brother! **(A/N: I made that up, there is no baby brother in the real show) **He's absolutely adorable and all, but when he cries, you don't want to be around. And it just so happens that he bursts into tears like, every hour during the night time, for some particular reason. He was another thing that kept me up.

So, I, Kim Crawford, have been deprived of sleep for the past two days. Of course, I still attended school. I wanted to have a perfect attendance record that semester.

I headed over to my locker and due to my exhaustion, I dropped my books the moment I took them out. I mentally scolded myself before bending down to pick them up.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Jack, and my heart skipped a beat. Then I told myself firmly that I did not like Jack that way.

_But he does have really nice eyes. And his smile practically brightens… Wait, stop it Kim! You do not like Jack! Argh!_

"No thanks," I replied. I was way too tired to come up with some sarcastic comment. After picking all my books up, I stood up unsteadily, swaying a little.

Jack rushed over to come stable me by putting his arm around my shoulder, leaving a tingling sensation down my spine.

"Kim, are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly. "You've been really tired for the past few days. Are you sick?"

I shook my head fervently. "Pssh!" I said in a really fake voice. "No, no, no, no, nooooooo." Wow, I was really bad at lying.

"Kim, you're just the worst liar ever." Jack laughed. "Now follow me, because I'm taking you to the nurse."

He began leading me towards the nurse's office, but I changed our course of direction by swinging around roughly, causing myself to stagger slightly. Jack had to steady me again, and I had the same tingly feeling.

"Kim, you're going to the nurse," Jack said firmly, looking me in the eye. "It's not good for you to be sick and at school just because you want that perfect attendance record."

I glared at him. "I don't need to go to the nurse! And I don't wanna go home! It's boring!" I announced weakly.

"Then I'll come visit you after school, okay?" Jack said.

I stared back into his chocolate brown eyes and felt myself drowning in a pool of chocolate. He was just worried about me, and here I was, being stubborn and difficult.

"Fine," I gave in.

Jack grinned. "Good."

Jack's POV:

School had finally ended and just as I promised, I was going to visit Kim. I still couldn't believe that girl. Going to school when she wasn't feeling well just for that perfect attendance record? Sometimes I just don't understand my crush.

Whoa, my crush? Where did _that _come from?

I shook my head to snap myself out of my thoughts as I'd arrived at Kim's house. It was fairly big, with a garden full of flowers and trees in front. The garden even had a swing in it! I rushed up and rang the doorbell.

A lady with curly brown hair and brown eyes like Kim's answered the door.

"Hello, I'm here to see Kim," I said politely.

"Jack, isn't it?" The lady sighed and shook her head. "I'm Kim's mother. Nice to meet you." After shaking her hand, she continued, "Silly Kim and her silly perfect attendance record. She must start understanding that her health is much more important."

Mrs Crawford let me in and showed me into Kim's room.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said. I nodded and thanked her before quietly pushing open Kim's door.

Kim was fast asleep on her bed, and I took a look at her room. The walls were really cool, because it had turquoise, blue, green and white blended into it. **(A/N: I'm not very sure how to describe it though) **Her desk was very neat, with all her books and papers arranged in straight stacks (and probably in alphabetical order). Above her desk she had a shelf, where she had placed all her karate and school trophies and medals.

I tiptoed over to her bed, then started debating on whether I should wake Kim up or not. I eventually decided to wake her up, if not I could possibly die of boredom just sitting around all day.

"Kim," I whispered, gently shaking her. "Kim. Kim!"

Kim sat up, straight and alert, but when she saw me, she smiled. "Hey Jack. Didn't break your promise, I see."

I shook my head. "Nope." I then gazed around her room. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kim looked around thoughtfully before her eyes landed on one of her desk drawers. "How about a game of Monopoly? I would totally beat you at that."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Kim, I would do the winning around here." I headed over to one of her desk drawers and pulled the first one open. I heard Kim let out a loud, "No, not that one!"

I turned around and frowned at her before looking inside that particular drawer. A notebook with a black cover and bright blue butterflies on it was lying alone inside. I pondered the possibilities of what it was before realization dawned on me.

Kim had a diary!

"Hey Kim," I said teasingly, taking the book and waving it in the air. "Since when did you write in a diary?"

Kim's face was immediately stained red – probably from embarrassment and fury. "Put it down, Jack!" she told me with gritted teeth, tossing aside her blanket and threatening to pounce on me if I dared open the book.

"Nope!" I taunted her. To make things feel worse for her, I flipped it open and saw the date on the first page: _2/8/2011._

"Hmm, you only started like, a month ago? Means that these thoughts are pretty fresh!"

Kim leapt off her bed and charged towards me, but I ducked away and headed over to her closet and started reading the first page out loud.

"_Ugh, today was such a tiring day at pep squad, thanks to Donna Tobin who just kept on telling me to stay away from her 'so-called' _man _Jack_," I read. I then started laughing. "Jeez, silly Donna Tobin." Kim's hand quickly shot towards her diary, but I avoided her again and kept reading.

"_I just kept insisting that we were just friends, but she said she saw right through my lies. It was so annoying! But even though I say it, I gotta admit that Jack _is _kinda cute…_" I trailed off and stopped reading. Kim thought I was cute?

I turned to her, whose face had turned cherry red. Now, normally I, being Jack Anderson, would start yelling triumphantly that I was right ever since the start that she had a crush on me, but I chose not to, since she looked pretty mad and embarrassed.

So, I did what I should have done from the start – I closed the notebook shut and handed it to Kim.

"We'll never talk about this again," I told her.

"Agreed." And we shook on it.

**So, did you guys like the chapter? Hope you did!**

**Anyway, I've had a lot of inspiration lately for fanfictions. I had a sudden idea, where Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy go to Japan for a karate competition, but Jack and Kim are kidnapped. So Jack and Kim have to figure out how to get out, and at the same time, spend lots of time with each other (I think they're sooo cute together! XD) while the rest have to find them – which would not be easy, as they have many enemies currently in Japan. So… should I do something like that? Review and tell me!**

**I also had another idea. Have you guys watched Episode 8, Ricky Weaver? I totally loved it! XD (cuz there's Jack/Kim inside, DUH!) And I started thinking – why not make like, my version of Part 2 of that episode, where Ricky comes back, and meanwhile, the Black Belt Boys try to get gigs but they all constantly end in chaos. The only thing I can't decide is whether Kim should fall for Ricky again, causing major jealousy in Jack, OR, she doesn't fall for him, Ricky keeps bugging her, and Jack has to deal with Ricky. Personally I think the first option is better, but then Kim feels a bit OOC. So should I write this fanfic?**

**Also, please check out my Phineas and Ferb fanfic, A Strange Land, if you're into P&F! :D **

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**~Kelsey**


	3. The Ups and Downs of Being Sick Part 2

Chapter 3: The Ups and Downs of Being Sick Part 2

**Hey-hey-hey! Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing! It puts a smile across my face whenever I read all your comments. ;) However, my deep apologies for being such a procrastinator and having a huge writer's block on how to continue for this. :(**

**Anyway, here is Part 2 of The Ups and Downs of Being Sick. If you haven't read Chapter 2, you should read it now, because these two chapters are linked.**

**Oh, and it looks like many of you want me to do that Ricky Weaver Part 2 idea, so I'll begin writing on that one! It may take a while, with school starting at everything, but I'll try my best to update regularly! (but don't get**

**PS: I'm still not sure about the Japan idea, where Jack and Kim get kidnapped. I need more opinions on that. **

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

Kim's POV:

After the whole diary incident, Jack changed his mind and decided that he didn't really want to play Monopoly anymore. He was so fickle!

"Then what can we play?" I asked, clearly annoyed with the fact that he had dismissed the idea of Monopoly.

Jack stared around the room thoughtfully for a while when his eyes landed on one the worksheets on my desk. "Let's play 20 Questions!"

I looked at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Let's play 20 Questions!" Jack repeated.

When I continued to stare at him, bewildered, Jack gasped in horror. "You mean you have never _played _– nor _heard of – _the game 20 Questions?"

I shook my head, and Jack began _tsk_ing.

"Goodness, Kim, where have you been?" Jack exclaimed. "20 Questions is probably currently one of the most-played games in our school! How can you not know what it is?"

I shrugged. "I'm too busy, I guess, with schoolwork, pep squad, karate –"

"I mean, surely your pep squad friends – being super popular and all – would have played 20 Questions?" Jack enquired.

I shrugged again. "I've never noticed."

Jack shook his head. "Gosh Kim."

"Could you just tell me how to play it?" I asked irritably. I was getting rather annoyed with him just babbling on and on about me not knowing about 20 Questions.

"Sorry," Jack apologized. "Well anyway, the rules of the game are simple. Basically, we take turns asking each other questions – I'll ask ten, and you ask ten. We have to answer each question truthfully and we cannot give simple 'yes' and 'no' answers."

I frowned thoughtfully. It sounded like a really interesting game – but yet again, I didn't want Jack to ask be a question where the answer to it is embarrassing. Knowing Jack, he'll probably laugh his head off or something.

But it was my only chance to find out more things about Jack. Despite being like, his best friend, there were some things I didn't exactly know about him. For example, his most embarrassing moment in life, or how he developed and interest in karate.

After some debate, I agreed to the game.

"Okay, you go first," Jack said.

"Um, okay. So I just ask you a question?"

"Sorry Kim, but you've just used up your first question by asking me whether you should just ask me a question!" Jack babbled gleefully.

I stared at him, confused. Jack could get really chatty sometimes, that it was kind of hard to understand him.

Jack saw my look of confusion and said, "Let me dumb it down for you. You used your first question already!" he said really slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. "So anyway, I used my first question and now it's your turn?"

Jack nodded.

"That's totally unfair!" I whined.

Jack shrugged. "It's part of the rules. But now it's my turn." He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment when a sly smile spread across his face. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Out of all of us – meaning Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I – who are you most attracted to and why?" Jack asked slyly.

My mouth dropped open in horror. No way! There was no way I was telling him who I was attracted to. I mean, I have to admit, it was Jack, probably because he was so sweet and friendly. But why would I tell him that? He'll get all piped up and happy about it and start gloating about how he 'knew it all along'.

Eventually, I crossed my arms defiantly. "I'm not answering that question."

"Uh, you kinda have to."

"Do not!"

"Do yes!"

I rolled my eyes. What a stupid thing for Jack to say.

"Answer it!" Jack pleaded. "Answer it! Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!"

I got tired of his constant bugging, and finally, uncrossed my arms and blurted out impatiently, "Fine! I'll answer the dumb question!"

"Awesome," Jack said, a huge grin on his face. He folded his arms and eyed me carefully. "Answer away, Kimberly Crawford."

I smacked the back of his head. "Don't call me that," I snapped. I then stared down at my lap and mumbled reluctantly, "You."

Jack's eyes widened in glee and he leapt up from the floor and began dancing around. (Just to let you know, he's a really bad dancer) "I knew it!" he said triumphantly. "You have a crush on me!"

"No, I don't, you idiot!" I tugged on Jack's hand fiercely to get him to sit down.

"You do!" he continued, even seated. "You admitted you thought I was cute in your diary! And besides, you agreed to have cheeseburgers with me _and _got jealous of Donna Tobin and her legs."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, causing him to flinch. "Now, can I ask my question?" I was hoping he would forget about the part where I had to answer him on _why _I was attracted to him the most.

Didn't work. Jack still remembered. Shucks.

"Well, I'm most attracted to you because… you look better than the rest of them," I stuttered. "And, um, you had my back when Ricky Weaver came and tried to, like, break my heart and stuff. And you're good at karate." I nodded at him, glad I had finally said why. Of course, there were a million more reasons, but I wasn't going to say those.

Jack's grin grew bigger, but luckily he didn't really comment on what I'd said. "Now it's your turn, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. I thought hard about my question. My question should cause Jack major embarrassment, or make him admit something _huge. _Like, major huge. But yet, it had to do with something I'd been wondering for a long time. Finally, an idea sprung up in my mind.

"Why did you try to protect me from Ricky Weaver, Jack?" I asked quietly.

He stayed silent for a while before finally saying, "Well, because you're my friend, Kim. The thought of that sleazebag hurting your feelings after you've been such a huge, over-obsessed fan to him really made me want to throw him out the window. And plus, his hair and voice is really stupid. He sounds like a girl, and he has doll hair."

I smiled. "Well, thanks."

Jack shrugged.

We continued playing 20 Questions for the next hour, laughing and giggling at each others' answers. Jack had managed to get my most embarrassing moment out of me, and I had managed to get him to say his most terrible loss in a karate competition. (Which I gotta tell you, was really bad. Apparently the guy had knocked him off before he could even throw a punch. Well, the guy was like, ten times bigger than him, and Jack was eight, so it didn't really matter)

After ages of just hanging around and chatting with him and goofing around, Jack had to go home for dinner. Where had all the time gone? Well, as they say, time flies when you're having fun!

I led Jack over to the door to see him off. He said goodbye and began walking down the path to the fence when I hastily yelled, "Jack, wait!"

Jack turned around with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming today, Jack," I thanked him, flashing him a smile before biting my bottom lip.

Jack shrugged and said, "No problem."

**So that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, the next one-shot would be about Kim's birthday and should be up soon. EXCITED!**

**R&R! :)**

**~Kelsey**


	4. Happy Birthday, Kim Crawford

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Kim Crawford.

**Hey! Here's Chapter 4 of Little Moments! Okay, let me just say that this chapter contains a conversation between Kim and Donna about Jack. Not telling you what it's about. Just read!**

**AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys for reviewing! xD**

******Oh, no need for disclaimers anymore, because I officially own Kickin' It! Yeah, Jim O'Doherty, former owner, gave me the rights! XD******

**LOL, obviously I'm kidding. I do not own Kickin' It!**

Kim's POV:  
>I smiled, laughed, and chatted with all my party guests, but it was all fake. Even though I had my great friends here, I was forced to invite Donna and the rest of the prissy pep squad girls, and a bunch of nerds from my Honors Math class. And also, something from my party was missing - I was sure of it.<p>

I scanned my living room, which was decorated with blue and white balloons and streamers. Let's check off names on my Mental Party Invitees List. Jerry - making failed attempts to ask one of my pretty friends, Natalie, on a date. Check. Milton - arguing with one of his fellow math nerds about some funny-sounding equation things. Something that I wouldn't know of. Anyway, check. Eddie - searching around frantically for his air freshener necklace on the floor. Check. Donna and annoying pep squad girls (not that I'm annoying or prissy) - texting and gossiping about boys. Most likely about Jack.

That was when it hit me. Jack! He wasn't at my party!

I frowned. Where was he? The party had started an hour ago and he still hadn't turned up. I was beginning to think that he didn't want to celebrate Kimberly Crawford's 14th birthday. I mean, wasn't he my best friend?

Best friend. Those words echoed around in my mind for a while. Somehow, it just was not the first phrase that popped into my mind when I thought of Jack.

So what words and phrases DO pop into your mind when reminded of Jack? I asked myself. Immediately, words and phrases like 'crush', 'cute', and 'awesome martial artist' sprung up.

I pushed them away and told myself firmly that I didn't like him. He was my best friend. I repeated that sentence a few times in my mind to drill it in.

I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders and turned around to find my mother. "Kim, go enjoy the party. You're the birthday girl - just go have fun!"

I sighed and nodded. Then faking a smile, I headed over to talk to Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

Jack's P.O.V:  
>I punched the dummy for what seemed like the millionth time and took a good look around. Nobody was in the dojo - not even Rudy. Where was everybody?<p>

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I picked it up. It was Kim.

"Jack Anderson! Where in the world are you?" I heard Kim angrily say over the line.

Huh? What was she talking about?

"You were supposed to be at my party an hour ago!" she continued in a furious tone.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping. Kim's birthday celebration! She's been talking about it for weeks and I forgot about it! I was the worst friend ever!

"Jack? Jack?" I heard a mix of annoyance, anger, and disappointment in Kim's voice. "Are you still there? You had better not hang up on me!"

"I'm here," I quickly said absentmindedly, thoughts racing through my mind. What was the quickest way to Kim's house? The bus? My skateboard? How about her present? This caused me to start panicking. I didn't get Kim a present!

"So are you still coming?" Kim asked impatiently. "I hope you are, because you are my best friend!"

"I will Kim, and I'm sorry for not being there earlier," I said, quickly stuffing my things into my backpack with one hand and zipping it all up. "I'll be there ASAP."

"Good!" Kim hung up and all I heard was monotonous beeps.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and slinging my backpack over one shoulder, I bolted out the door.

Kim's P.O.V:

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket, still fuming with anger. The nerve of Jack to forget about my 14th birthday party! It's been the only thing I've been talking about for ages and he _forgets to come_? Unbelievable!

Just to add on to my misery, Donna Tobin came strutting over with her long, glossy dark hair, a similar color to Jack's. She flipped her dark curls and flashed me a fake, pitiful smile.

"Why so miserable little Kimmy Crawford?" she asked, using baby-talk. "Your little Jackie not here?"

"Go away, Donna."

"Well, is this a first?" Donna asked in her normal voice, which was full of scorn. "Kimberly Crawford doesn't have a sarcastic comeback to something I say."

"Not in the mood, Tobin."

"Right," Donna said, dragging her word. Then, to my surprise, she shoved me into a corner of the room and asked in a low voice, "But honestly, why so sad? Jack's not here?"

I gave up acting like I didn't care and said in a loud whisper, "Yes!" I said rather snappily. "He's supposed to be my best friend and he's not even here! He forgot, apparently!"

Donna smirked. "Best friend, Kim? Best friend? Last time I checked, you have a crush on him."

I nearly spit all the coke in my mouth onto her smug little face. "Crush?" I spluttered. "I do not have a crush on him!" Uh oh, my voice was getting higher. Not good – then Donna would know I was lying. "Why would I have a crush on him? That's ridiculous! Stupid! Dumb! Totally weird!" I took a huge mouthful of coke to stop myself from talking.

"You're the worst liar ever, Kim," Donna sniggered. She then stepped closer to me, looking at me with despise. "You obviously have a crush on him, and I want you to stay away. Jack Anderson is _mine. _You don't steal him away, got that?"

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything like that," I assured her, a hint of spite in my voice as I patted her arm and walked away. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, my Southern voice echoing around the house. I rushed to open the door, only to find Jack with his skateboard standing there.

The sight of him made me smile slightly. "Hey," I said, feeling ridiculously happy inside. "You made it."

"Yeah," Jack said, flushing. "So sorry for not coming earlier. I'm such a bad friend for forgetting. Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, hastily letting him in. "Jack is here!" I yelled again. Immediately, he was swarmed by a bunch of giggling girls, including Donna Tobin. I sighed I went off to refill my cup of coke at the kitchen counter.

I felt something brush against my arm and I turned around to find a breathless Jack.

"Made… it… out… of there!" Jack said breathlessly. I could tell he was pretending when he placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. I laughed and offered him some coke.

"So anyway, I wanted to give you your present in private," Jack said, drawing a deep breath. He then pulled a small, flimsy pink package out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy birthday Kim."

I cautiously took the package from his hand, feeling tingles all over, and eyed it carefully. To my disappointment, it was rather small, but I forced the thought out of my head I told myself that it was the thought that counts. I then glanced up at him as a way of asking him if I could open it, and he nodded.

I peeled away the wrapping paper carefully and gasped when I saw what was in it. A charm bracelet, with charms spelling out my name on it!

I looked up at him, my face shining. He looked pretty pleased with himself for getting such a great present.

"Thank you Jack, I love it!" I exclaimed in delight, slipping it on. "It's beautiful," I added in a softer voice.

Jack grinned at me. "Glad you like it," he said. "Now, why not we go join the party?"

And off we went.

**So, how did you guys like it? I don't know, but maybe you're probably thinking about why I didn't get Jack to put the charm bracelet on for Kim. Well, I didn't want to make it too… uh… romantic. If you know what I mean. They still insist they're best friends, so doing that kind of thing would be just a bit weird.**

**Alright, so many of you favorite and subscribe to my story, but don't review. I don't wanna sound greedy, but pleeeeaaassse try to review! I'm hoping for maybe, 25 reviews altogether by the next chapter. I'm not asking for a lot, honestly. So please let me achieve my goal!**

**Peace!**

**-PurpleDisneyRox999-**

**PS: Does this look like a bunny? Just asking… I'm wondering whether it'll come out wrongly though!**

**() ()**

**( - - )**

**( )o**


	5. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 5: Lost in the Woods

**Hey!**** Anyway, ****this ****chapter's ****about ****Halloween, ****just ****to ****get ****into ****the ****festive ****mood. ****Hope**** you ****guys ****like ****it!**

**Oh, ****and ****thank ****you ****guys ****sooooo ****much ****for**** giving ****me ****the ****number ****of ****reviews ****I ****wanted! ****You ****guys ****are ****awesome! ****How ****about ****total ****32 ****reviews ****by ****Chapter ****6? ****I**** know ****you ****guys ****can ****do ****it!**

**Oh, ****and ****_crazymagic_, ****I**** actually ****mentioned it**** at ****the ****start ****of**** the ****chapter, ****but ****I'll ****tell ****you ****anyway: ****Kim**** was ****FORCED**** to ****invite ****Donna ****and ****all ****her ****pep ****squad ****'friends'. ****She ****had**** no ****choice.****:(**

**And ****forgive**** me ****but ****I**** have ****no ****idea ****whether ****there ****are ****woods ****and ****forests ****wherever ****Kickin' ****It ****takes**** place, ****so ****I'm ****gonna ****assume ****that ****there ****are. ****And ****I ****mentioned ****some ****weird ****chocolate ****bar ****somewhere ****in ****the ****chapter, ****and ****just ****to ****let ****you ****know, ****it****'****s ****totally ****fake. ****I**** made ****it ****up.**

**And ****lastly ****very ****sadly,**** my**** poor**** bunny ****did**** not**** come ****out ****correctly,**** though**** some**** of**** you ****still ****thought ****it ****looked**** somewhat**** like**** one.**** Look ****at**** the ****end ****of**** the**** previous ****chapter**** and**** you'll**** know**** what**** I'm ****talking**** about. ****:'(**

**Onto**** the ****story!**** I ****do**** NOT ****own ****Kickin'**** It,**** sadly.**** :(**

Kim's P.O.V:

"Trick or Treat!" Milton, Eddie and Jerry chorused excitedly as a grumpy, bald elderly man opened his door. Jack and I were standing at the back, looking equally as grouchy as the man.

The elderly man took one look at us – Milton dressed as a weird, evil scientist, Eddie covered with air freshener necklaces, Jerry dressed as a wolf (due to his supposedly 'real' story of being raised by them), Jack with his black karate belt tied around his waist, and me with a slouchy witch hat on my blonde hair – and shut the door rudely.

"Well thanks for the candy, Rude-y!" Milton yelled back at him angrily before marching away.

"Wait, that was Rudy? He aged so quickly?" Jerry gasped in shock, confused.

We all rolled our eyes and kept walking. Jack and I were completely bored to death – what fourteen-year-olds were still into Trick-or-Treating? **(A/N:**** No ****offense ****to**** those**** who ****are,**** but**** I****'****m**** not.**** It****'****s**** just ****part ****of**** the ****story.)**Apparently Milton, Eddie and Jerry were, and they just had to drag us along, trailing behind them in lame costumes which we put no effort into.

Something then caught Milton, Eddie, and Jerry's eyes on the pavement, and their eyes shining, they let out loud gasps as they walked towards the 'something' in awe.

"Is that the extremely rare Extreme Bubbles Galore Milky Way Caramel Nutty Chocolate Bar?" Jerry gasped in amazement before dramatically taking in a huge breath of air. I rolled my eyes. Worst and longest chocolate bar name ever.

"It's milky orbs that pop in your mouth mixed together with the crunchiness of the hazelnuts, the sweet stickiness of the caramel, and the luscious melting of bitter, yet oddly sweet chocolate!" Milton exclaimed dreamily, providing us with an unnecessary wordy description of the food product.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that," Eddie said, bending down to pick it up.

"No way!" Milton and Jerry argued, lunging down. "It's mine!"

And that was when an aggressive, yet completely pointless fight for the Extreme Bubbles Galore Milky Way Caramel Nutty Chocolate Bar began.

As the boys fought, Jack pulled my aside. As he touched my arm, I felt tingles all over, but ignored them and instead demanded rudely why he had tugged me aside.

"While they're fighting over that lamely-named chocolate bar, we'll bail," Jack hissed. He then undid the knot of his black belt and grabbing my arm, began running off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, stopping quickly in my tracks. "We're not just _bailing _on them. That's just mean! They're your friends, Jack. You can't just leave one mega-genius, one air-freshener-obsessed boy, and one dummy walking around in an unfamiliar neighborhood alone!" To be honest, Jack's behavior surprised me.

"Well, then do you want to continue following them from house to house, begging for candy and looking like complete idiots?" Jack whispered.

After pondering over the pros and cons of continuing our lame, Trick-or-Treating adventure, I agreed to Jack's idea to bail.

"C'mon, I think I know the way back to the dojo," he said, leading me around a corner on our left.

"No, no." I pulled him back and pointed straight ahead. "That's the way back to my dojo."

Jack tugged roughly and managed to wriggle out of my grasp and headed left. "No, left."

"Straight."

"Left."

"Straight."

"Left."

"Remember the Annual Inter- Bobby Wasabi Dojo Championship?" I smirked triumphantly as Jack looked at the ground guiltily. Before the important championship, which had been held at our dojo, had started, Jack and I had gone looking for Jerry, who had suddenly disappeared. When we finally found him, Jack tried leading us back to the dojo, but ended up getting lost, and it was thanks to my superior sense of direction that we finally made it back in time.

Jack held up his hand in surrender. "Fine, we'll go straight."

I walked straight smugly, my head held high, and we continued traveling down the pavement, making several turns along the way. After ten minutes of walking, I was pretty sure we would have made it back to the dojo.

Unfortunately, all that met us was a giant cluster of dark trees. The forest.

I had gotten us all the way to the _forest_? You've _got_ to be kidding me!

I gaped in shock at the leafy trees towering over us mockingly, their branches akin to bony witch fingers. I shuddered. Creepy forest!

I forced myself to glance quickly at Jack, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Looks like for once, you're wrong, Kim," Jack snickered.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I shook my head and mentally scolded myself for messing up the way to the dojo.

"Yeah, yeah," I admitted, rolling my eyes like I didn't care – but I did. "I'm wrong. Whatever."

And just to rub it in my face, Jack began doing the boogie, chanting, "Kim is wrong!" over and over again. I was really annoyed – and not just because Jack was the worst dancer ever. (though I can't say I'm any better)

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the frustrating chant, and finally yelled, "HEY! Jack! Stop it!" Fortunately, Jack stopped his awful dancing, and allowed me to continue. "Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's just retrace our steps and try to find our way back to the neighborhood. From there, we'll turn left and see where it takes us."

Jack nodded, but he still had that annoyingly triumphant grin on his cute face. Wait, _what_? _Cute_? _Oh __gosh, __Kim,__ your __feelings __are__ so__ messed __up,_I thought to myself.

I frowned in concentration as I tried to remember which path we had taken to get to the forest – the one on the left or right. My eyes darted between the two options, my mind trying desperately to decide on the (hopefully) correct answer. It was like some tough question on the paper – just more serious this time.

"Need help?"

I jumped, startled, and spun around to see Jack standing right behind me. He was standing really close – as in, really close, two inches away kind of thing. And that fact that I was facing him made it even more awkward.

And for just the shortest second, I stared into his brown eyes, and noticed for the first time that they were an amazingly chocolate-y color. I caught sight of Jack blushing furiously, even though it was pretty dark, and quickly snapped out of my trance, pulling away, embarrassed.

Jack hastily shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat again. "Trying to decide which path to take?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"No need to."

I looked at him, confused and slightly irritated. "Don't you understand the situation we're in?" I asked, my voice rising. I was starting to pace around. "If we don't find our way back to that dumb old neighborhood or the dojo, we'll be lost! Or stuck at the edge of this forest! We… we will starve and die and our families will be worried and…"

"KIM!" I stopped in my tracks when Jack snapped me back into reality and put his hands onto my shoulders. I felt a tingling sensation down my spine. It felt strange and weird, but it also felt… nice.

I guess I was lost in my thoughts because Jack shook my shoulders roughly and shouted my name again. I looked up at him.

"You're overreacting. Chill, Kim, chill," Jack said calmly.

I nodded. I guess I was overreacting.

"Right." Jack took his hands off my shoulders and pulled out his cell phone. "Now, even though we're in such a remote part of town with this stupid forest, I can still get a signal of my cell phone. We can call the guys – or Rudy, if you feel safer that way – and ask them to come find us. And we'll get them to leave a trail of pebbles or something – like Hansel and Gretel."

What were we – in a fairytale? But I had to admit that he was right. We could call the guys or Rudy (neither option made me feel safer though) and get them to come find us. Easy-peasy.

After some mental debate, and told Jack, "Call the guys. Milton has quite a sense of direction."

Jack pressed a few keys on his cell phone, and while he was waiting for Milton to pick up, I told him to put it on speakerphone.

After ages of ringing, Milton picked up.

"Jack! Kim! How _dare _you bail on us!" Milton said angrily.

"Sorry dude, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, we have got something more urgent on our hands." Then Jack hurriedly explained our situation over the line to the nerdy boy.

"Not to worry guys, we'll be there as soon as possible. Go straight, right? Got it!" Milton replied confidently.

"We're counting on you Milton! Don't mess up!" I called into the phone.

"Don't mess up like Kim did!" Jack laughed mischievously. I immediately whacked him hard on the shoulder, causing him to burst into another fit of giggles.

He hung up the phone and turned back to me and asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged and sat down on a large rock. Jack followed. "I don't know." I stared around, taking in my surroundings. There wasn't a single person, house, or vehicle in sight. It was just us, the forest, soil, bugs, and a couple of rocks. _Boring __place,_I thought. Well, that was until I glanced up at the night sky. It was breathtaking.

Shining, twinkling silver stars covered the night's sky, almost like sequins sewn onto indigo velvet. The moon was not a full one – but it was still has silvery-white and bright as ever.

"Look Jack, and the sky," I breathed in awe, pointing upwards.

Jack looked up, and a slow grin spread across his face as he admired the amazing sky. "Yeah," he whispered to me. "It's beautiful." He then turned to look at me and I blushed, hoping he didn't see me because of the darkness.

_Was __he __talking__ about__ me__ or __the __sky __being__ beautiful?_ I questioned myself. _Nah__ – __obviously __the__ sky._

"You know last time, back in Los Angeles, I used to admire the sky all the time," Jack said with a huge smile. "I'd do it with my grandfather, the very man who trained Bobby Wasabi. He'd point out all the constellations and we'd just lie there for ages. I loved those times at night. But this…" He waved at the sky above us. "This is way better."

As Jack reminisced his life back in Los Angeles, I couldn't help but wonder why now was better than back in L.A. I mean, was it because of me? I felt my face grow hot, but I pushed the thought away and focused on the stars.

"I can understand why you love this so much," I said quietly, facing Jack. When he turned to me too, I could feel my body getting warmer, and my cheeks flushing a cherry red. What was wrong with me? Oh, don't tell me I have a crush on Jack!

"HEY! Doesn't look like you guys are in much distress. Seems to me you guys are pretty cozy!"

I snapped out of my second trance that night (UGH!) and swung around to see Milton, Jerry and Eddie arrive. Both Jack and I blushed a bright red. That was when I realized how close together we were sitting, and I hastily shifted away.

"We left a trail of candy to find our way back," Jerry said disappointedly. I laughed at this, and so did Jack. "Milton insisted. We had nothing us to use. And now, look at the amount of candy we have!" He snatched the pumpkin Trick-or-Treat baskets out of Milton and Eddie's hands and shoved them towards us. I laughed again because their pumpkins were still really full.

"Let's go, guys," Eddie said, grabbing his basket from me and heading off.

I got up and followed them, but Jack stopped me.

"You know Kim, despite all the lame Trick-or-Treating and the getting lost thing, I had fun tonight," Jack said.

"Yeah," I said, flashing him a genuine smile. "Me too."

**SO? Did you guys like it? MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! In my whole HISTORY of Fanfictions! Yahoo! 2000+ words!**

**Anyway, forgive me if they don't have an amazing sky in Los Angeles, because I don't live there. And I only went there once and I barely remember anything since I was pretty young. And I also don't know WHERE in USA Kickin' It is set, so forgive me if WHEREVER Kickin' It is, they do not have a pretty sky.**

**Sorry for that snappy paragraph. I'm actually in a pretty bad mood, so I'm trying to cover it up. FAILING.**

**I'm SOOOOO psyched for October 17th's Kickin' It episode – Kung Fu Cop! I can't wait to watch it! It's the one which Olivia Holt was talking about, with the 70's disco-themed thing. Yeah, apparently Jack has a dream. Bet their costumes are gonna be HILARIOUS.**

**So, R&R! :)**

**~PurpleDisneyRox999**


	6. A Ruff Time

Chapter 6: A Ruff Time

**OMG! I'm the worst person ever. I haven't updated in like, about a month! Curse myself! I'm such a procrastinator!**

**But I also had some serious writer's block. At first, this chapter was going to be about a talent show. Then I decided to put the talent show aside and do it some other time, and write about Super Adventure Land (from Good Luck Charlie) instead. Then I decided not to (again!) and do something about detention. And once again, I put the idea side and decided – let's just do this idea. AND HERE I AM. How long did that take? You guys understand and forgive me though, right?**

**Anyways, thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews? Love you guys! 35? Thank you! How about… 40+ by the next chapter? **

**BTW, the Author's Note at the bottom is just me rambling on about my opinions and stuff… But there is some news, so I think you should take time and read it.**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! **

Kim's POV:

"HIIIIIIIIYA!" I screamed, performing a complicated karate move on a dummy. Jack was behind it, holding the dummy still for me as I practiced.

Perfect. I aced the move.

"Good job, Kim," Jack praised me.

This induced a blush on my face. Why was it that every single time Jack complimented me, or stood or sat close to me, or even just hung out with me, I felt butterflies in my stomach?

_You __obviously __have__ a__ crush __on __him,_said my heart.

_No!_ replied my brain defiantly.

_Quit denying it._

_I can deny it all I want. I'm the brain. I make the decisions around here._

_I'm the one keeping you alive! Without me, you'll be DEAD and starved of oxygen!_

_Oh yeah? Without me, you have no use, because this girl won't be able to move or do things!_

Wait, since when did my thoughts on Jack become an argument about the human body?

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a loud bark echoed around the dojo. Startled and alarmed, I jumped back, only to land in the hands of Jack Anderson.

Oh great.

I quickly pulled away, and I swore I saw a flicker of disappointment on Jack's face for just a moment, but it cleared within seconds. My face was bright red, and I hid it by spinning around to see what had made the barking noise.

Obviously a dog.

Yup, I was right.

Mr Turner, the new owner of the mall, was strolling into the dojo with a dog on a maroon-colored leash. More specifically, he was walking a Golden Retriever.

The Golden Retriever was absolutely adorable, with its shiny, well-groomed, golden fur, and black beady eyes that darted around the room. Its pink tongue lolled out of its mouth, and its fluffy tail was wagging to and fro with excitement. It didn't seem the least bit scared of its environment.

"Mr Turner!" Rudy hastily hurried forward. "What brings you by?" He then gulped and glanced down at the dog warily. (Rudy didn't fancy dogs. He was a cat person.) "With a huge… dog?"

"Nice to meet you Rudy, and the rest of the Bobby Wasabi dojo kids," Mr Turner greeted. I scowled. It was _Wasabi __Warriors._Since when were we known as the 'Bobby Wasabi dojo kids'?

"I came to ask of a favor," Mr Turner continued. "Anyway, I'm going to be out of town with Arthur and my wife tomorrow, so we're going to need somebody to take care of our precious little doggie, Goldilocks – or Goldie, for something shorter."

I let out a huge snort of laughter. _Goldilocks?_ What on earth was Mr Turner thinking?

The poor, poor dog!

"Is there something amusing?" Mr Turner questioned, a stern glint in his brown eyes. I quickly shushed up, not wanting to make a bad impression on the mall owner and cause the dojo to be shut down.

"No, Mr Turner. It just reminded me on how… um, _funny,_ the Goldilocks story is," I said, trying to keep my voice at a lower pitch. Letting my voice crack to a higher pitch ever so slightly would prove that I'm lying.

Mr Turner nodded, but he still looked uncertain. "Anyway, we were wondering if you could help us dog-sit for a while, Rudy. Would you mind?"

"Um, actually, yes," Rudy said hurriedly. "I'm not really a dog person. Maybe you could get one of my students to do it instead."

"I'll do it!" Jack suddenly blurted out, much to my surprise. Jack was willing to take care _Mr__ Turner__'__s__ dog_?

And impulsively, I called out right after him, "Yeah! Count me in!"

What on earth Kim?

_You __have__ a__ crush __on__ him! _my annoying heart insisted.

_No,__I__ do__ not!_my brain answered.

"Thank you so much, James and Kelsey," Mr Turner said gratefully.

"Actually, it's Jack and Kim," I said indignantly. So he wants us to baby-sit his dumb dog, and he can't even remember our names?

"Whatever."

Talk about rude!

"So, here's all you need to know about Goldie…"

And so, the very next day (which was a Saturday), both Jack and I were trooping up the stairs of Mr Turner's mansion, (or as he modestly put it, a _fairly __large __house_), which was located down a deserted road of town.

Of course, his house was so big, calling it a mansion would be an understatement. It was more like a modern castle, with its huge, heavy oak door with a doorknocker, which happened to sit right in the middle of a huge building made out of solid concrete. The mansion was a creamy yellow, with golden rays of sunlight seeping through the sparkling, shiny windows. Around the mansion was a beautiful – wait, _gorgeous__ – _garden. Its grass was the most luscious green ever, and was soft and springy to the step. Its trees had ripe, delicious fruits hanging on them, waiting to be picked and eaten. The trees' thick green foliage shaded the polished wooden swing in the corner, and the pebbled pathway which wove its way through the grass. The perimeter of the garden was covered by flowerpots, which all had a diversity of colorful flowers spilling out. Bees and butterflies swarmed around the attractive blossoms, collecting pollen.

I had gotten here on my bike, and Jack on his skateboard. In the basket at the front of my bicycle sat a thick, orange-yellow folder, with sheets of printed paper filed neatly inside, all of them separated into different parts by pieces of colored sticky paper. What was that, exactly, you ask? That was an entire folder concerning how to take care of Goldilocks Buttercup "Goldie" Turner.

Yup. They needed an _entire__ folder.  
><em>

I dismounted my bicycle and left it leaning beside the back wall of the house, with Jack's skateboard next to mine.

"Do you have the password?" I asked Jack weakly. I had a feeling I could not stand anymore of Mr Turner's amazing house's features. I mean, the man typed in a _password_ to get into his house!

Jack rummaged through his pockets and finally pulled out a crumpled piece of scrap paper. **20211814518**, it read. We then headed to the front of the house and tapped in the password on the high-tech keypad next to the front door.

The doors unlocked with a 'click', and cautiously, I pushed the door open. It was heavy, and took a lot of effort.

"Jack, I need some help with the door," I panted. Seriously, how did Mr Turner open it everyday _by__ himself_?

_Or__ maybe__ he __has __some__ super-loyal __butler__ to __help __him __out,_ I thought, scowling inwardly.

A teasing smile played across Jack's lips. "Wow, that's probably the first time you've asked for help."

I whacked Jack on the back of the head. He flinched, and for a moment, he looked slightly hurt. But the expression cleared in no time.

"Help me!" I ordered, going back to pushing the door.

Jack hurried over and stood next to me, putting in his effort to open the heavy oak doors too. He was standing extremely close, so close I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks.

I flushed a bright red, and was glad I hadn't tied my hair in a ponytail that day.

We finally got the door open and I stepped inside. But the moment I set foot into the huge mansion, and not even getting a chance to look around, this giant… _thing_ pounced on me, and began showering me with slobbery kisses.

The 'thing' was obviously the huge golden dog, Goldie.

"Jack!" I screeched, managing to get my mouth away from the dog's excited tongue.

Jack laughed. "Aw, she likes you."

"Jack! Get her off me!" I shouted again, this time, my teeth gritted together.

"Okay." Jack then knelt down in front of me and snapped his fingers, whistling at the same time. "Come here Goldie. Come on," he coaxed.

Immediately, Goldie hopped off me and bounded over to Jack, who she started licking. Surprisingly, Jack didn't mind, and ruffled the dog's fur and patted the dog's head instead.

"Wow," I said, impressed, as I scrambled up and dusted golden hairs off myself. "You're really good with dogs."

Jack shrugged. "I used to help out at the vet back in Los Angeles. I would bathe them and help the vet out when it comes to giving medications and stuff. Plus, my grandfather owned this really nice Doberman called Clover. Unfortunately, the poor girl died of old age." He sighed and got up.

"I never knew that."

"I don't really tell anyone. People find it kind of hard to believe."

I nodded silently, secretly pleased that I was the first one Jack told about his secret passion. Then I mentally felt like slapping myself.

What. Was. Wrong. With. Me?

"Right," I said. "Let's get down the business." I set the folder down the white, marble table with a loud bang, alerting Goldie. Jack had to calm her down.

Flipping it open, I flicked through the pages, all the way to the section labeled, **Goldie****'****s**** Schedule:**** Saturday. **Jack came over and stood right beside me to see the schedule as well. My cheeks were stained red, because he was standing so close until my shoulders were against his chest. It was sending tingles all over my body, making me feel strangely uncomfortable, yet nice.

"Okay, time now is… 10.30 AM," I said, checking my watch. "Which means…" My voice trailed off in horror.

"Bath-time," Jack said simply.

Oh crud.

Okay, now I'm just telling you, I had every reason to be worried about bathing Goldie. Because one thing was for sure, she _hated__ baths._ Wait, saying 'hated' was an understatement. She _detested, __despised,_and _loathed _baths.

The first part of the process was to get Goldie into the mini-sized tub for her bathing. She just wouldn't get in. Smart dog – it must have been drilled into her doggy mind that the tub was used for bathing.

She was too heavy to lift up and carry, so we had to coax her in. Jack left one of her favorite treats in the tub, and tried luring her in. I could tell Goldie was trying to resist the rare opportunity for chomping down the delicious dog biscuit, but she eventually gave in and stepped into the tub.

Jack fed Goldie the dog biscuit, while I held her still and made sure she didn't run off. After finishing her treat, she managed to stay put. Phase 1 of Bathing Goldie complete!

The next part was the challenging one. Getting her wet. Now that she was inside the tub, we just had to hose her down with water. But it wasn't so easy, considering the fact that she could just leap out of the tub and go running out of the house.

"You hold her still Kim, and keep a firm grip. I'll hose her off," Jack instructed, putting his hands on mine of secure them to Goldie's skin. As he touched me, tingles traveled up my arm like sparks of electricity, and I shifted my hands to signal to him to get his hands off mine. As he took his hands off, I blew a strand of blonde hair out of my face.

When Jack turned on the hose, I could feel Goldie wriggling uncomfortably. The moment Jack directed the water source at her, she began whimpering and squirming more than ever. I struggled to keep her still.

"Kim, keep her still!" Jack shouted, slightly alarmed.

"I am trying!" I retorted between gritted teeth.

Getting Goldie down was a challenge, and I struggled a lot with it. She just wouldn't stop wriggling.

After a long while, it seemed like Goldie had enough, and had a sudden burst of energy. She attempted jumping right out of the tub, and I couldn't seem to control her.

Oh yikes.

But for some reason, Goldie never got out, because within a second, I found Jack's arms put quickly around me to steady Goldie.

I repeat: His arms were around me.

My body, previous pumping like crazy with alarm, had now calmed down and was tingling with a strange feeling of happiness. With Jack's arms around me, I felt warm and comfortable.

Oh my god, did I just say that?

I turned around and stared at him for a while, directly into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. He stared back into my hazel ones. I was caught in a lovely daydream of melting chocolate.

Well, that is, until Goldie squirmed once again. I quickly snapped out of my trance, pulling away. Jack looked rather flustered, as he unwrapped his arms around me and hurried to my side. This time, he was noticeably further away.

How embarrassing.

So well, we survived Goldie's bath. I mean, it was hard, since she constantly just kept struggling, but we figured something out and eventually managed to come into the house unharmed (a little bit wet, but unharmed), with the dog's golden coat of fur gleaming and shining.

After playing fetch with Goldie (which she is remarkably good at) and feeding her lunch, it was time for her walk.

Hooking the maroon leash around her collar, we both headed out the gate and began strolling down the pavement. (don't worry, we've got our pooper-scoopers) Jack, who was in charge of holding on to Goldie's leash first, refused to let her get in front. Goldie was to either walk next to him and pad obediently behind.

"Letting her get in front is telling her that she's in charge," Jack explained.

How knowledgeable.

He walked her for about five minutes before passing the leash to me. I cautiously took hold of it. I've only walked a dog once before – and that was a timid puppy, who wouldn't dare to overrun me or go dashing after a squirrel.

"Are you sure? I don't think so," I said nervously.

"Just relax," Jack assured me. "It's not that difficult, honestly Kim. You just have to keep walking. Grip onto the leash tightly, and never let her get in front. It's simple."

I sighed and tightened my grip around the leash. "Guess so."

I started strolling down the pavement, with Jack by my side. The wind was blowing against my fair cheeks, and sent my blonde hair flying out behind me. With the cool breeze, slight sunshine, crisp blue sky, beautiful environment, and comfortable silence, it was actually turning out to be a really nice walk with Jack.

Oh wait, Goldie included too, of course.

But the good time took a turn for the bad.

Goldie spotted a cat.

The cat spotted Goldie.

The cat started running.

And Goldie gave chase, barking like crazy.

I tried to maintain a firm grip on the leash as I tried to pull her back, but Goldie was too heavy, and her burst of energy was too much for me to take. Jack tried to help, but pretty soon I was just racing after Goldie, with the leash still in hand, trying to keep up as she sped down the pavement.

Unfortunately, in my hurry, I failed to see where I was going, and tripped over a stone, sending me sprawling onto the ground. The only good part about this was that Goldie finally stopped running.

I was glad she didn't start dragging me along like they did in the cartoons.

"Kim!" Jack cried in alarm, rushing forward to help me up. As I looked up, I could see the concern in his deep brown eyes. I could also feel the pain on my knee.

I quickly scrambled up, dusting myself off. "I'm fine," I said, trying to bear with the pain. "Let's continue." I didn't injure myself or anything – I just got really bad scrapes on both knees. But they still hurt.

I was still holding on to Goldie's leash, and luckily, the mischievous dog was sitting obediently beside me. Seems like the cat has disappeared.

"Kim, you're not fine," Jack said worriedly. "Your knees are badly scraped – and they're bleeding! We're not continuing either. We're heading back to the mansion to wash away the blood."

I sighed and giving in, began hobbling back slowly to the mansion. Every now and then, Jack, being the concerned friend he was, would place his hand on my shoulder to steady me or help me.

So, let's just say that the whole day was pretty eventful. After getting my wound cleared up (which, I won't go into detail, but I'm just saying that that matter induced a blush on my face a few times too many), we continued playing with Goldie in the garden. It was actually pretty fun. Well, until Goldie spotted a squirrel and the tree and wouldn't stop barking.

Mr Turner came back and was glad to know that Goldie had been a good dog (well, generally speaking), and had even paid both Jack and I $50 each for helping him out. Whoop!

And well, I could just say, we had one heck of a 'ruff' time.

**Well? Did you guys like the chapter? Hope you did! Personally, I liked it, just that I thought the ending was rushed. (Sorry, I was so excited to get this up, I didn't really think about the ending) What did you guys think about it? (BTW, was the description of the outside of the house and garden okay? I'm not too great at descriptions, so give your honest opinions. But don't be too harsh.) Oh yes, I didn't describe the inside because I was kinda lazy to do so… sorry. But yeah, it's the honest truth. Don't be mad.**

**Plus, I have no idea if there really is such thing as that high-tech password thing Mr Turner's house has. But it's my fanfiction, so don't scold me if there isn't. I'm just _unleashing__ my__ imagination._**

**Also, can anyone figure out why the password is like this: 20211814518? It's kinda hard to figure out, actually, so I'll give you guys a clue: Alphabets.**

**That's all I'm saying! Comment and tell me if you think you know!**

**Oh yeah! Plus, I got the idea of Jack using to help out the vet from Leo Howard's real life! Yeah! You can search it up on YouTube, if you want – My Life, Leo Howard.**

**And in there's any confusion or debate about the fact that Goldie was so used to Jack and Kim the moment they stepped foot into the house already, let's just pretend and say that they already got to know and get used to each other in the dojo.**

**Anyway, if you listened to my Author's Note in the front and you are reading this, thanks.**

**So, let's just start with the big news first. I'm gonna release a Christmas fic on Kickin' It! YAY! APPLAUSE!**

**Whatever.**

**Reason why I announced this so early is because I'm going on vacay in December, and I won't be back till Christmas Eve. I plan to finish posting the entire story slightly after Christmas is over, which is why I've already started drafting out the first chapter.**

**So LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

**BTW: It contains Jack/Kim. Not in the romantically mushy way. In their 'crushing' way.**

**Is that how you describe it? Whatever.**

**I watched Kung Fu Cop AND Boo Gi Nights! Aww! I LOVED Kung Fu Cop! It was awesome! Kim's Afro was hilarious, and I liked how she fished that CD right out of her hair. And I kept replaying the part where Jack said Kim's hair was pretty. Aww! 3**

**I know, I'm weird. But just wondering, who did the same thing?**

**Boo Gi Nights was pretty cool as well. Who would have known? Jack is afraid of clowns. Anyway, no offense Milton, but you did look like Goldilocks. **

**Plus, if you look at the back really closely, after Jack defeated the Black Dragons by overcoming his (ridiculous) fear of clowns, he and Kim hugged each other briefly! Aww! 3**

**I know, I'm obsessed with this couple. Forgive me.**

**Anyway, I know I've just been babbling rubbish, so kudos to you if you actually bothered reading this Author's Note.**

**CIAO!**

**~PurpleDisneyRox999**

**PS: Should I change my pen name again? I know, I hear the collective whines. But just give your opinion.**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this isn't another chapter of Little Moments. But with Christmas shopping and packing for my vacay, I've got little time on my hands. Furthermore, I'm still trying to finish up the Christmas-themed Kickin' It fic that I plan to release really soon. So, Little Moments is now on a short temporary hiatus. I'm so sorry. But don't worry! I'll have Christmas and a New Year one-shot coming up soon, and after that I have another chapter planned that'll be out in 2012. The subsequent chapters are already planned, but I'm not telling you what those are about. Plus, I have a song-fic planned!

Oh yeah, and when I have the REAL Chapter 7 up, I'll replace this one with it, so that you'll never have to read this horrible Author's Note ever again.

Sorry again!

~Kelsey


End file.
